Reflections of Secrets
by TransFeminist
Summary: The image of yourself sitting across from you in the water cannot be trusted. The shadows in the corner cannot be trusted. Your closest friends cannot be trusted. Everyone is stuck in a web of secrets and lies, suffocating, trapped. All until someone snaps.
1. Prologue

Flowerpaw stared at her reflection, captivated. Well, everyone else thought she was just staring at a reflection. They all pegged her as easily distracted and she seemed that way from afar.

"Flower, are you listening?" The other cat in the puddle of water asked. It wasn't just a reflection, it was a portal into another world.

The white apprentice nodded. She glanced up quickly and saw that the other cats weren't awake yet. She looked down again. "What do you need, Riverspirit?" She murmured. "They'll wake up very soon!"

"It's your fault for waking up later than usual. Anyway, this time the job is a little more complicated. I'm going to need you to take out someone."

"Flowerpaw snorted. "You're funny. What's the-" She gasped when she realized she was talking above a whisper and lowered her voice. "What's the real job?"

Riverspirit looked annoyed. "That is the real job. And don't worry it's not someone you know." Flowerpaw looked horrified. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to kill someone."


	2. Killer

River panted, wishing dearly for what she had been named after. She hadn't had water all day and she had been traveling across a hot field. She was feeling dizzy, but she didn't want to stop-not yet. Fields were too dangerous for a cat, especially one as weak as her. She hadn't eaten yet either.

Just a little bit further and she could stop. River was certain she could make it.

Suddenly the world started spinning, and she groaned. A few seconds later she collapsed, and all turned black.

* * *

"Hey...are you alive? Hello? What happened?" River groaned. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

"What?" River croaked. She winced. Her throat was so dry she could barely swallow. "Water..."

The amber eyes belonged to a white-furred body, which took off quickly. "Wait..." River groaned. She needed water! Any hope that she had of being saved was gone, and she sighed. She hadn't wanted to die this way. She at least wanted to see her friends. The ones who she'd played with as a kitten. They would've remembered. They probably would have taken her in after learning about the death of her father.

"Here, drink this." The silver tabby jumped, startled. She saw the white cat again and felt pure joy. She hadn't been abandoned after all. The cat placed a piece of wet moss into her mouth, which she sucked on to get the water out. After drinking, River spat out the moss and purred.

"Thank you so much." She looked at the white cat happily. "Is it too much trouble to ask for some food?"

"No, not at all! I brought some berries that I found, actually. Would you like some?" River nodded. The white cat put some berries on a leaf next to River's head, who turned over and lapped up the fruit.

"Thank you again-" River gagged suddenly. "What the-" She began vomiting and shaking. She felt her muscles being seizing up and she couldn't cry out for help. She was able to look at the cat that she thought had saved her for a moment, but the cat did nothing. In fact, there was a look of malice in their amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, River." How did the cat know her name? "Your father wanted what was best for you, and that was for you to die." She could see the sky darkening again. Everything was fading away. "If you had lived any longer, you would have done a lot of damage." Those were the last words she heard before she died.

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to do that for me." Riverspirit purred.

Flowerpaw didn't respond. She didn't know how to. It was her first time killing, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

"Flowerpaw, let's get going!" She looked up to see her mentor, Foxclaw. "We have battle training today." She sighed and padded toward the camp entrance, walking behind him.

When they made it deep into the woods, Foxclaw began attacking her.

The white furred apprentice knew better than to cry out for help. This had been happening ever since the beginning of her apprenticeship. All she could do was try to defend herself and hopefully learn how to fight herself.

Foxclaw raised his paw to attack the side of her face but she ducked out of the way. Before she had a chance to catch her breath she felt claws digging into her side. She had never been able to leave battle training unscathed.

"You thought it was okay to take a day off to help the medicine cat?" Flowerpaw winced. At least he didn't know what she had actually been doing instead of collecting herbs. "You thought you could try to miss out on training?" She took several hits to head, causing her to become very dizzy.

"The medicine cat asked me-" She tried to protest.

"You should have declined!" Foxclaw slammed his paw onto her side and pushed her to the ground. "Listen, we're going to do battle training for three days, and then you'll be really sorry."

Flowerpaw kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Let's go, dog-breath."

* * *

Flowerpaw ate her mouse near the edge of the camp, alone. Hardly anyone liked her, it seemed. Cats strayed away from her since she stared into the distance so much. Many thought she was just weird. She had been caught talking to herself a lot on the past.

She quickly finished her dinner and padded toward the apprentices' den. It was better to make everyone think she was asleep so that no one would expect her to sneak out later. She curled up into a ball and slowed her breathing, but being careful not to actually fall asleep. As she lay there, she wondered what Riverspirit would want her to do next. Maybe she would have to leave a bunch of leaves on a rock, like last time.

When it became late and everyone had gone to bed, she quietly got up from her nest. She snuck towards the edge of the camp, and slid through a group of ferns that helped protect the camp. When Flowerpaw came close to the river, she stopped.

What had she done? Killing another cat? Was she really willing to go this far to help a cat who had saved her life? She was only an apprentice. If she was caught she would most likely be exiled. Was she okay with the possible consequences?

Yes, yes she was.


	3. Riverspirit

Riverspirit looked up at Flowerpaw, purring. "Thank you again for doing that." He meowed. He was talking about the death of his daughter, of course. "She's here with me now, but I won't let her see you. I know she'd react badly."

The white apprentice nodded. "I understand." She paused. "What do you want me to do next?"

He purred again, amused. "Eager for your next mission, Flower?"

"I suppose." A confused look crossed her face. "Why do you keep calling me Flower? That's not my full-"

Riverspirit flicked his tail. "Ranks are irrelevant. Your name is Flower. Paw is a needless addition to a fine name."

Flowerpaw narrowed her eyes. "But you have a warrior's name?"

"Flower, enough of the chatter. We need to get down to business before dawn breaks." He spoke quickly, not wanting to talk about his name. That story was too complicated to get into. "Here's what I need you to do next."

* * *

"River!" The cat yowled into the night. "No!" The silver tabby let out a pitiful mewl, her body shaking. "My love, no." The cat nosed the black furred tom covered in scratches. "They showed you no mercy." She turned her head to the sky. "May death fall upon you, whoever did this!" She sniffed River's nose to check if he was breathing, again. She felt only faint breathing, but she had no hope.

"Spirit..." She gasped when she heard her name.

"River?"

"I need you to...come with me...please." Spirit felt confused. "I don't want to be alone..."

She realized what he was asking. "Oh, my love, I'm sorry. We have a kit, remember? But I promise you won't be alone. I'll think of you every day. Our kit, I'll name her you, ok?"

There was no response. Her mate was truly gone now.

* * *

River looked around. He was standing on something white and glowing, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Darkness was surrounding him on all sides, and he couldn't see that far into the distance. The glowing ground was the only thing illuminating the world.

"Hello?" He called out. "Where am I?" River couldn't remember why he wasn't with his mate. Had they traveled somewhere? What had happened? "Spirit?"

Suddenly a surge of memories hit him like a wave. River gasped. He had died.

"Oh no...no, no!" He started sprinting, trying to find an end to the darkness. He starting shouting for help. His parents had told him about StarClan. Before he had been exiled the whole clan had told him about the Clan in the sky. Why wasn't he there? Where was the promised field of flowers? Endless prey and good weather? Where were his friends, his old clanmates?

River's ears perked up when he heard a faint noise. What was that? He was sure it was a voice.

"Hey..." It was slightly louder this time. He turned in the direction he had heard the noise and started walking toward it. "Hello? I know you're there, Forest." The voice grew louder, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Hey!" The sharp meow made him jump. River looked up and gasped. Above him was a brown tabby face, full of worry and confusion. "Wait, you're not Forest..."

River assumed the cat was talking to him. "Um, no, I'm-" He stopped for a moment. He could make up a whole new name for himself if he wanted. A brand new identity to go by. He was afraid of forgetting everything again, and he didn't want to forget his love, Spirit. "-Riverspirit. That's my name."

The cat's eyes widened. "You're a warrior? Cool! I'm Mudpaw, and I can't wait to become one, but my actual mentor isn't very useful. Forest has been helping me to become a warrior instead."

River -well, now it was Riverspirit- looked around again. There was no one in sight. "There are other cats here?"

Mudpaw looked confused again. "You're alone in that...world? Where's Forest? Are you sure you didn't see him?" Riverspirit cursed under his breath.

"Listen, I don't know who you're talking about. I died and I'm completely alone now. If I meet someone named Forest I'll tell him you were worried." He suddenly felt no interest in talking to the apprentice anymore, and he walked away.

"Wait! Riverspirit, hold on!" He ignored Mudpaw. He had started to get a pain in his chest from looking at someone still a kitten. He was trying very hard not to think about his own kit. Had Spirit said something about naming the kit after him? If so, her name was River now.

He hoped he could meet her when she died. He hadn't told her about StarClan, so she probably wouldn't be sent there.

"Why were you talking to my apprentice?" Riverspirit whipped his head around to see a black furred cat, like himself, with icy blue eyes. "He is mine to train, to control. Leave Mudpaw alone. I was merely delayed, there was no need for you to step in."

Riverspirit felt confused. "No, I didn't-I wasn't-I was just lost and I was looking for someone to talk to. I have no idea what I am doing here."

"Whatever, just stay away from apprentices that don't belong to you." The black furred cat, presumably named Forest, began to turn away.

"Wait!" Forest looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Where is everybody? I know this isn't StarClan, but wouldn't there be more cats...wherever we are?" Riverspirit didn't mask the fear in his voice.

Forest let out a sigh, his blue eyes softening. "This is StarClan. It's all that's left. After The Dark Forest started an uprising, this is what resulted. There are cats left, but we're spread out. Be careful with who you trust, there are still some from The Dark Forest." He then turned around and walked away.


	4. Reunion

Flowerpaw buried her head deeper into her fur, making herself into a tighter ball. She was dreading training that day. Foxclaw would surely not take it easy on her, especially since she had taken a day off to "help" the medicine cat. She sighed and tried to get herself to fall asleep. There were only a few hours left before she would have to wake up.

When the time came to go training, she didn't wake up herself. "Flowerpaw, hey, Flowerpaw!" The white cat stirred, opening her eyes only a little. It was another apprentice, Nightpaw. "Hey come on, we get to train together today!" Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She wasn't going to be alone? Finally! Today would be a good day after all!

"Oh, that's great! I'll be up in a second." Flowerpaw purred. She stretched and yawned, before taking her time to leave the den. "Good morning Foxclaw!" She meowed, still purring. If that day went well, there was a possibility that she could train every day with Nightpaw. It wasn't unusual for mentors to do that.

"Hello, Flowerpaw." Foxclaw said reluctantly. She felt triumphant, as he couldn't mistreat her in front of others. If he did that, he could get in trouble, even exiled. She could never figure out why he did it, or why he chose to do it to her, though.

"Alright everyone, let's go training!" Nightpaw's mentor, Sparrowheart cried.

The cats padded deeper into the woods, with Sparrowheart in the lead. When they reached the river, they stopped.

"Today we're going to be fishing." Nightpaw's mentor announced. Flowerpaw froze. That meant they were going to have to look into the water, which meant risking seeing Riverspirit. She took in a slow breath, trying not to show her anxiety.

"Alright, let's get started." Foxclaw snapped. "Both of you position yourselves at the edge of the river." As the mentors went through the instructions, Flowerpaw stared into the water. A moment later Riverspirit's face appeared. She stiffened.

"No, relax, Flowerpaw." Sparrowheart spoke softly to the apprentice. Flowerpaw looked into the river again and saw that Riverspirit had disappeared. She felt relief that he was gone, although she wasn't sure why he left, or how.

* * *

Riverspirit nuzzled his daughter, River, fondly. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been so lonely!"

The silver cat purred. "I'm so happy you're here too. I was so scared that I would be alone after...after I was murdered." She raised her head. "What's wrong, dad?" He had stopped purring.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about Spirit. I'm sad that she had to outlive you." He meowed. "I'm sorry, that didn't make any sense. I just meant, usually the kits live longer than the parents."

River gasped. "You mean that she was still alive?" She drew back from her father for a moment. "If only that horrible cat hadn't poisoned me." She stopped. "Not that being with you is bad, I just hadn't seen mom in so long."

Riverspirit nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen her in a while either. But you know what? If she's by a pond or some sort of water, we could see her!"

River tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Look up, to where the stars are supposed to be." She did so, expecting to see the darkness surrounding her. Instead, she saw faces of cats, tails, and ears. It was like she was looking through water. Was she? She turned slowly, trying to take in all of the different cats. Each image was separated by a line of darkness, so she was able to tell that they were cats in different places.

"What is this?" River asked, enchanted.

"This is how you communicate to others from StarClan."

* * *

Spirit groaned, every breath causing her pain. She had grown so old, yet she had no one to care for her. Her bones ached, and she knew she couldn't hunt on her own. That would be impossible. She had a feeling that she would die soon. She couldn't keep scavenging like she had been for the past couple of days.

She felt another pain in her chest, a different sort of ache, from thinking about her kit and mate. She missed them so much. After River died, she named her kit River. She thought it would help her cope, but instead it had brought more pain.

Spirit shuddered when she thought about River falling into a stream.

All of a sudden she started coughing. Pain shot through her, causing her to cough even more. Spirit fell limp, and could not stop coughing. She felt horror when she saw that she was coughing up blood. This really was going to be the end. She hadn't wanted to die with so much guilt.

"I'm sorry, River." Through coughs she was able to mumble only three words before the darkness consumed her.

That was what death was like, it seemed. An endless darkness, swirled around Spirit, lifting her into the sky.

Suddenly, the aching in her bones left and the coughing stopped. She was able to breathe again. Death was such a relief.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." She murmured.

"My dear, there is no need to be sorry." Spirit lifted her head in surprise. Her eyes widened. In front of her stood both rivers.

"River! My kit!" She ran forward and nuzzled her daughter. "I feel so awful for what happened!" She turned to the other River. "My mate, I'm so happy to see you! I'm so glad you haven't been alone. But we're together again."

Riverspirit nodded. "Yes. I'm Riverspirit now. I changed my name because I missed you." Happiness coursed through her. They were finally together again.


	5. Promises

Flowerpaw was jolted awake, startled by her nightmare. She glanced around, checking to see that she was still in the apprentice den.

She had dreamt of 'that' night again. When she had almost died. It kept coming back to her, and she had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

Flowerkit checked to make sure all of the queens were asleep, including Swanflight, her mother. When she was sure, she started to creep toward the nursery entrance.

She was five moons old, and almost ready to become an apprentice, but she didn't feel ready to. Not with the other kits' taunts still ringing in her ears.

'You're so small!'

'You couldn't beat anyone in a fight.'

'Just become a medicine cat!'

Flowerkit held back a growl, trying to control her anger. She wanted so bad to get back at them for their taunts.

She left the nursery and found herself in the middle of the camp. She crept toward the dirt-place tunnel, where cats went to the bathroom, and slid through it. Her nose wrinkled and she held her breath.

Finally, she made it outside the camp. The forest looked amazing. It was so big and glorious, she felt very proud.

Flowerkit shook her head, knowing that she had to concentrate. She started out walking forward, but as she kept moving, she felt very unsure of where she was going. Flowerkit sighed and stopped. How was she going to do this if she didn't know where she was going?

Her ears twitched when she heard a noise. She hadn't noticed it until just then. It was a rushing sound, almost like someone brushing against leaves. Flowerkit turned toward the noise, and made her way toward it. She pushed past some bushes and gasped when she saw the river. This was what the warriors talked about. It really was as big as they had said.

Flowerkit looked into the water, and swallowed. She wanted to do what she had planned, but she was still a bit scared. Scratch that, she was very scared. The water was rushing past quickly, and she knew when she would jump in, there would be no turning back. Hopefully it would take her somewhere far away, like the warriors warned in their stories. Maybe Flowerkit would find another clan.

The white furred kit took in a breath and bunched her muscles. She could do it, she was sure she could.

"Hey, hey!" Flowerkit jumped and glanced around. What was that? Who had spoken? "Down here, silly."

She looked into the water and gasped. There was a cat face looking up at her. "Who are you? Why are you in the water? What's going on?" Flowerkit blurted out.

The cat, a black furred one with green eyes, shook his head. "Stay quiet, little one, or there might be people who will hear you." She nodded, terrified and confused. "I'm in StarClan. My name is Roverspirit. What's yours?" StarClan? Was this how they communicated with medicine cats?

"Uh, I'm F-Flowerkit." She stuttered.

"What were you doing out here if you're still a kit?" The cat asked, worried.

Flowerkit took a moment to answer. "I was...I was going to jump into the river. I wanted to go to a different clan. My clanmates seem to hate me."

Riverspirit looked her in the eyes. "Which clanmates?" She was taken aback. The StarClan cat actually seemed interested in knowing, rather than mocking her.

"Well, the kits of Foxclaw and Flametail always bully me. And their parents aren't very nice either." Flowerkit sighed.

"Flower, it doesn't seem like all of your clan hates you. Maybe those cats do, but not everyone." Riverspirit purred reassuringly. "Now who did you say was-"

Flowerkit gasped. "Really? Wow I never really thought of it that way! Thank you so much." She purred and blinked slowly. "I'm so glad I met you, Riverspirit. I'd love to talk to you again but it might be another moon before-"

She saw horror in the cat's eyes for a moment, before it turned to anger. "No, listen, after talking to a StarClan cat, you have to repay them somehow. I did save you from jumping into the water, after all."

Flowerkit swallowed.

"W-what do you mean?" The kit looked around. "I-I have to go-"

"Stay here!" Riverspirit hissed. "I just saved you! Respect the dead, at least. I saved you from dying. Jumping in that river could have killed you, in case you didn't know. And because I did that, you owe me a lot. Are you willing to accept that?"

Flowerkit sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

Riverspirit sighed too. "I'm very lonely. I just want you to visit and help me, preferably every night. Can you promise?"

She nodded. "I promise." Suddenly there was a flash of light, and she felt something squeezing her chest. "What's happening?" She gasped.

"You're a living cat, who has made a promise to a StarClan cat. You are bound to it now." Riverspirit spoke solemnly.

Flowerkit groaned. "What?"

"And when I am content with your work, you will be free. Understand?"

She nodded reluctantly. Well, he had a point. He had saved her from jumping into the river, of course she would owe him something. She was just unsure if this much was necessary. "Yes, I get it."


	6. Foxclaw

Foxkit wrestled with his brother, biting him playfully. "I win this time, ha!" He crowed, sitting on top of the black kitten.

"Come on, Foxkit, Riverkit, get ready for the ceremony. Are you sure you're really ready to be apprentices if you're still playing?" Their mother, Darkspots, chided.

"Sorry, mom." Riverkit looked down. He glanced at Foxkit, obviously waiting for him to apologize too. Foxkit turned up his nose.

"Whatever, I was bored." He licked his shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

The newly named Foxpaw proudly walked into the apprentice den. He sniffed at an empty nest, picking up another cat. Whatever, he could do what he wanted. He loved to brag, and he thought of himself as pretty strong. He could stand his ground.

Foxpaw pawed at the nest and then went to lie down in it. Another apprentice in the den shot him a warning look, but he ignored it. Riverkit, now Riverpaw, gave him a look of worry, which Foxpaw ignored too.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The orange apprentice looked up to see a bigger apprentice looming over him. Foxpaw bared his teeth.

"What do you think?" He growled.

"This is my nest, you piece of crow-food." The apprentice was an orange tabby, like himself.

"You'll have to find a new one, mouse-brain-" The apprentice slammed her paw into his face, her claws out.

"You're new, right?" All of the other apprentices were watching, wide-eyed. "Not everything belongs to your arrogant ass." Foxpaw's left eye couldn't open.

"You want to fight?" He shouted, before lunging at the apprentice. He barely pushed her over, and she moved and pushed him down easily. She dug her claws into his back, and he squirmed.

"Get up!" She growled. "Try to fight me!"

Foxpaw tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but that only caused her claws to dig deeper into him. "Ow!" He finally yowled.

"Say you're sorry, and I'll let you go." She hissed.

Foxpaw kept his mouth shut. Her paw slammed into his face again and he cried out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted. He felt the apprentice's paws lift and he sprung up. He checked his back and licked it, tasting blood. "You hurt me!" He turned around and saw the deputy and medicine cat standing, watching. "She hurt me!" He whined, hoping it would get her in trouble.

The deputy, Graystorm, stepped forward. "We never disapprove of apprentices fighting, as it's a good way to learn how to fight. If Flamepaw hurt you, that means you have a lot to learn. Come on, Leafstripe will give you some cobwebs."

Foxpaw couldn't believe what was happening. He looked to Riverpaw for help, but his brother was looking elsewhere.

"Fine." He growled. He stomped past Flamepaw, wishing he could hide his face.

* * *

Foxclaw nuzzled his mate, Flametail, glad that they had decided to have kits together. It had been so long since he had felt love, not since his brother had disappeared. That had eradicated all love he had felt, until now.

"What should we name them?" He asked softly, purring. All three kits were orange tabbies, blue eyed or green eyed, except for the third one. That one had one color in each eye.

Flametail sighed. "I only have figured out two names, Firekit and Orangekit. Do you have any ideas?"

Foxclaw tried to push down the idea in his mind, not wanting to seem vain. He had been hoping for another Foxkit.

"How about Vixenkit?" He spoke carefully, hoping his mate wouldn't get angry.

"That's wonderful!" She responded happily. He let out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

Foxclaw watched with distaste as Flowerkit played with his kits. He hadn't liked her mother, and he certainly didn't like her.

Foxclaw!" He looked up. "We have to go hunting, come on." He padded toward the hunting party, I sheathing his claws.

"Alright, alright." Foxclaw murmured.

The group trekked into the woods, weaving through the plants. The leader of the party, Jayflower, flicked her tail, directing Foxclaw and the two others to split up. He moved toward the river, hoping he would find some water voles.

He noticed movement and a tiny body moving toward the river. He dropped down and crept forward. He tensed, waiting. The vole appeared and he pounced, killing it swiftly.

He looked up, and right as he did so another cat rammed into him.

"Hey!" He cried, surprised. He wriggled out from under the cat and shook out his fur. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing in my territory?" Foxclaw growled.

A black furred cat stood in front of him, their fur ruffled.

"I didn't realize-I had been-" The cat stopped and caught his eye. "Foxclaw?"

The orange tabby tilted his head. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Foxclaw sniffed the air and his heartbeat grew faster. "Riverpaw?"

It was his brother, wasn't it? "I go by River now, Foxpaw."

"I'm Foxclaw now, River." Foxclaw stepped forward and sniffed his brother. "Are you okay? You look so thin."

River eyed the vole. "I haven't really been eating much. That was going to be my first dinner in about a week." Foxclaw pushed the prey forward.

"Here, take it. Quickly, the hunting patrol might come back soon." Foxclaw whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think anyone will recognize you if they see you-"

"Hey!" He turned to see Swanflight, who stared angrily at River. "Get off our territory, scum."

River stepped back, shaking. "I-I'm sorry. I was just going." He grabbed the vole and turned around. Swanflight sprinted toward River, obviously angry that he was taking prey.

"Swanflight wait-!" Foxclaw tried to stop her but she was too fast. She tackled River and raked her back claws against his side, leaving red marks. "No!" He grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her off, allowing River to get away. He winced when he saw that his brother was leaving behind drops of blood. He hoped that River would be able to heal.

"What's you problem?" Swanflight growled.

"What's yours?" Foxclaw snapped. "It was just prey!" He turned around. "Whatever." He picked up the vole, his head lowered. He was happy that his brother was still alive, but he felt quite worried. What if Swanflight had badly injured River? That was yet another reason to hate her, it seemed.


	7. The End

"Riverspirit, I can't keep doing this." Flowerpaw muttered, looking away from the water. She knew she was bound by a promise, but she couldn't keep up sneaking out every night and doing preposterous missions for a dead cat. "It's too much. I'm just an apprentice. And besides, my mentor is awful. He's wearing me away. I need help too, you know."

The black furred cat looked defeated, and he turned away from her. "I-I know. You're young, Flower. But could you do one last thing for me?" Flowerpaw sighed.

"Alright, what is it?" She was secretly hoping it would be something other than putting herbs on rocks.

"Do us both a favor and kill your mentor."

* * *

Foxclaw growled at Sparrowheart. "No, I don't think the joint training sessions are going well. Flowerpaw doesn't seem to be picking up anything." These were lies, of course.

Nightpaw's mentor sighed and looked up at the sky. "Fine. We'll stop. I don't know why you're saying that, she seems to be doing fine, but whatever you say." She stomped past him, evidently to go tell Nightpaw. He felt triumphant, glad that he would continue to have time alone with his apprentice.

* * *

Flowerpaw sighed when she heard the news. She should have known it wouldn't last long. She padded toward the camp entrance, to where Foxclaw was waiting. She had gone several days without any injuries, and she had finally felt free, like a real apprentice. Oh well.

When they reached the woods, Foxclaw raised his paw. She flinched. "Let's get started." Flowerpaw reached up and took the hit, but bit his paw in the process. When she was training with Nightpaw, she had learned some important moves.

Foxclaw pushed her into the ground and kept her there. Yet instead of trying to free herself, she went limp. Her mentor lifted his paws, evidently worried that he had done something to injure her badly. She jumped up and raked her claws against his muzzle, confusing him.

"Hey!" He cried.

"I've been growing bigger, Foxclaw." She growled. "Riverspirit has taught me things too." The orange tom lifted his head, confusion in his eyes.

"You-you don't know anything. You're still a kit! How do you even know-" She didn't let him finish. Instead, she rammed into him, chomping down onto his shoulder. He yowled, surprised.

Now she had to act fast. Her clanmates could have heard his outburst already. She had only moments to kill him.

Foxclaw dropped to the ground, nursing his bleeding shoulder. "Okay, stop!" He cried. Flowerpaw leaped forward and grabbed his neck, biting into it. Foxclaw tried to shake her off, but she kept her claws and teeth stuck in his flesh. She tried not to gag as she tasted blood.

She bit even harder and then yanked her head back, ripping out his throat. Foxclaw finally knocked her off, but he was bleeding profusely.

"What-" He tried to speak, but it caused more blood to spill. Flowerpaw didn't stay to watch him die. She heard her clanmates crashing through the plants, and she couldn't let herself get caught.

She sprinted toward the river, hoping Riverspirit would be there. Flowerpaw looked into the water and stared into the dead cat's eyes, and nodded. "I did it. Goodbye, Riverspirit." She tensed her muscles, like she had done several moons ago. No one stopped her as she threw herself into the river.


End file.
